A Round at the Bar
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Kiba and Karui become involved in a tricky affair. MA
1. Chapter 1

**A Round at the Bar**

It was an Inuzuka celebration at the bar! With their bluster and noise, they scared off all other patrons so that they could enjoy the sole company of clansmen! Headed by their new leader, Kiba drunkenly proclaimed that this day, this night would be a national event for the Inuzuka and all dog lovers of the Five Great Nations! Every Inuzuka inside cheered and drank until a swath was taken down. It was the singular non-Inuzuka in the bar, and she challenged Kiba right to declare anything on a night when she had a chance to relax.

She had had a long, stressful day; nonstop cooking and preparation, and then sealing the food in scrolls. Karui needed to unwind, and that was how she wound up at the bar, the close-quartered tavern where the ilk of Konoha liked to drown worries and cares. In her eyes, they were a pitiful rabble compared to the drunkards at Kumo, but she was one of them now. And challenging the head of the Inuzuka clan, with her Kumo pride at stake, she went all in with no intention of losing.

She didn't expect to be in this predicament. If she had won, the loser would have to evacuate and from that moment on, schedule bar visits with her so they would never bother her again; her opponent's prize, however, was more aimed at possessiveness, command, and drunken. Kiba had beaten her, and his prize was to have her, then and there, under the witness of his clan. She wouldn't have agreed, but the alcohol had gone to her head, and then to the absence of sex in her life. She scolded Kiba, a slur in her speech, as he set her back across the circular table that the others congregated around.

They all spoke of what a prize she was, but Kiba was the one who got to enjoy her for the night. He dismissed her modesty first and foremost, bringing her top up over her breasts. No bra, much to the delight of the spectators, so her breasts – A-cups that had graduated to a fuller size after childbirth – wobbled a little when the clothing came over them. Ebony hills, coco peaks that stiffened in the air…

An audacious interloper's hand reached out to palm one mound, but Kiba reacted like he'd suddenly been possessed by the Beast Mimicry, making a sound a cross between a snarl and a bark as he caught the man with a right hook. This was his victory, his reward, and for the night, his woman.

Fully clothed, he growled and shoved in against her apex, grinding and letting her feel his desire while his possessive hand found her breast. He squeezed until she flinched. He chortled, his grin hovering above her face. Beer and meat on his breath… Karui pursed her lips, turned her head slightly, and gave him a sharp, sidelong stare.

In her ear, he admitted that he had thought about her before, however brief their meetings were. She wouldn't tell him that, however brief their meetings were, she was curious.

Up went her dress, forced in a bunch below her back, letting Kiba admire fully the splendor of her lower, intimate parts. White panties with slight lace, tight and snug in her curves, contrasting her tone beautifully; scandalous for a wife and mother, but for a bachelor, they were ordinary. Kiba was more than happy to catch the crotch with his thumb and shift it to one side. Smooth, he was pleasantly surprised to see; well, almost entirely smooth, for she left a slim patch of coarse red hair above her slit. Choji's preference or hers? Kiba enjoyed it regardless, chuckling as he put his hand on her hip, stretching his thumb out to pet her auburn streak. He made sure to tell her that he liked it.

Arrogant, she called him and remained ready. All eyes were still on her, violating her oath made to her husband. Drunken and excited, she could barely remember his face; if he came to mind, all that she could recall was how frustratingly obedient or demandingly gluttonous he could be. No, she needed _this_ right now. She needed Kiba. And after the sharp decent of his fly and the heavy, meaty swat against her heated cleft, she knew he felt the same. She smirked at him, opening her legs as if to dare him.

He dared, growling lustfully at her as he sheathed himself in one solid thrust to the cheer of his companions. They didn't matter to him, but the exultation of his conquest of the Kumo woman certainly sparked with him. He held Karui's waist with both hands like he expected her to try to wriggle away; she did not. She arched her back, grunted behind her lips, and then stared at him. Only when her glossy lips parted, a heady gasp escaping, did he make his move. He drew back, plunged, drew back, stabbed, drew back, curled. His hips moved in practiced, showy swings that she'd not experienced in a while.

Sex with Choji usually found her on top handling business; either she wanted it her rhythm, or it just felt like he was crushing her. There were certain methods to get around the issue of his weight, either with the 'Butterfly' technique or various positions, but the former required planning and stockpiling for the better part of the day. Spontaneous sex was much better than planned sex. She loved doggy-style, but he complained about his knees…

The only complaint that would come from Kiba was that he hadn't the time to enjoy her thoroughly.

His thrusts pressured the legs of the table, wobbling back and forth as he claimed his prize repeatedly. Certain that she was locked in place – her hands helping to stabilize herself by anchoring on the table's edge – Kiba reached for whatever he wanted, which happened to be her breasts, first and foremost. He grabbed both of them, his smile big and wide and wolfish above his scruffy beard. Their bouncing movements stopped under the attentive groping of his hands. One nipple peeked out, and he caught it with his fingertips; an offering to his mouth as he immediately swooped down and latched.

Karui withdrew with a whimper. Not something she liked to brag about, but her breasts had always been sensitive. When nursing Chocho – which was often – they tingled delightfully, but not in a sexual way. Not like now, with Kiba's fangs prodding teasingly at the soft, delicate flesh. His tongue lathered her dark-brown circumference, and again, he slurped at it. She cussed softly at him, taking her hands from the table to fist in his wild brown locks.

Briefly, as Kiba fondled and nuzzled her tits, she compared him to her husband. Choji was a good size, not much different than Kiba, but the difference was certainly style; the mannerisms and well-learned techniques of Kiba's tempo made her insides undulated and quiver from the unrecognized skill. Even bowed over to her, greedy for a mouthful of motherly breasts, his hips kept charging and charging and banging and fucking. His thighs thudded against the table each time he crammed himself deep inside of her channel, the plugging motion always making a sopping wet squish.

The rowdy crowd watched enthusiastically, some still taking deep swallows of alcohol while watching and some leaning in to get a good look at the dark-skinned beauty. Those who leaned in too close got a quick, sharp glare from their breast-sucking leader accompanied with a wary growl – like a dog with a bone – and quickly gave Kiba back his space.

Though Karui's drunken attention was mostly on Kiba and the drive of his pelvis – she cringed as she braced another hard, deep impact – she felt exhilarated, maybe even empowered to be in view of the Inuzuka clan like this. She would not tell insecure Choji such a thing, but this was not the first time she was fucked on display; the Cloud Village was very liberal when it came to Her yellow eyes glanced around at the circle gathered around. Meeting the eye of one such Inuzuka seemed to give the impression that she wanted him to touch her; without hesitation, he grabbed a handful of the breast that was not in Kiba's mouth, and a second later, he was decked. Kiba swung up instantly with a right hook, shouting that she was his. Territorial and feral when drunk and horny, he draped himself over Karui, holding her possessively to his body while giving a last, thorough glare in warning to his clansmen. None tried to touch what was his for the night.

Now draped over her, Kiba unlatched Karui's legs from over his waist, choosing instead to bend the knees over the crook of his arms, locking them in place to curl her body so that he may plunder at a sharper, more gratifying angle; Karui felt the effect immediately when he rubbed against the roof of her vagina, grinding against that very particular spot that made her wail. Kiba snickered above her and teased that she had a lovely voice when she was not nagging. She yanked at his hair in reply, but could not do much else when his tempo began, that very sensitive spot a prominent target with each stroke.

Her panting, gaping mouth sung with a string of moans until Kiba united their lips. Feeling his rough kiss, Karui swept her face to one side. Perhaps kissing was too intimate, even while cheating, but Kiba would not have it. He grabbed her jaw and gave chase, sinking his tongue into her mouth after their lips sealed. Karui flinched and withdrew her tongue, but Kiba was insistent. He took her mouth while his hand took her breast and his hips took her matrimony vows. The congregation about them faded away as he made his hardest and deepest thrusts, pouring his deep-throated grunts into Karui's mouth before stilling.

Karui came unexpectedly when the heat seeped into her in healthy volleys. She'd expected him to be more careful than that; she'd hoped that she'd had a mind not to give him the chance! Yet, drunk and baffled, she received the payload and tightened her legs over his elbows, toes stretching inward until they touched around Kiba's heaving back. Wrenching out of his kiss, she bit down… _hard!_ Kiba seethed and clenched his teeth as hers sunk into his bottom lip. Her face had scrunched up like she was using all her strength to contest a boulder's weight. Glossed lips drew away from her pearly teeth, and then she released Kiba with a gasp.

_It had been too long…_

Kiba's donation to her cervix overflowed around his rooted cock in a mixture of her own release. The white cocktail oozed down and over her asshole, causing it to flex. Down, down, their essence dripped until it began to pool on the table.

The hoots and jeers unheard, Kiba and Karui stared into each other's eyes while collecting their breaths, relief and rigor steadily setting in. He did not withdraw from her; not immediately, not until he told her that she should visit the bar more often… or at least stop by his place for a drink next time.

"It was a challenge," she dismissed him with a turn of her head. "There won't be a next time, dog bastard."


	2. Chapter 2

**Blame It On the Booze**

Apologies were tricky when alcohol was involved. Insincerity and all. Someone could apologize, go on for hours about their mistake, and once sober, go right back and make those mistakes again. Kiba, in some fashion, felt guilty of how he behaved and how he took advantage of the drunken Karui. When he did pull the awkward, snagging 'Sorry…' from his clenching throat, she simply shrugged it off – as nonchalantly as she could manage, for her emotions obviously flared, and not in a positive way, behind her stoic mask – and sat at the bar with him. No more mentioning that night; that was the sole condition if Kiba was to join her. The Inuzuka pack would follow the command of their alpha, and they spoke not a word. Kiba didn't try to pry or anything; he was on his best behavior.

And still, they wound up in an alleyway on the way home, hands over each other, lips unwilling to part. Kiba, naturally dominant, grabbed the back of her head and forced her still so that his tongue could plunder her mouth. But her own authority wouldn't succumb, and her weight was thrown to him, smacking his skull hard against the wall behind him, dazing him so that her teeth could find the cord of his neck. He hissed, let her put her mark on him, and then turned the tables once more. She was spun around, her front against the opposite wall whilst Kiba fiddled behind her. She felt his erection against the curve of her backside. He nestled snuggly against it and rotated his pelvis to show his lust. Briefly, his fingers found her crotch, and through all the layers of clothes, he pressed at just the right spot; practiced fingers.

She was ready for him. She waited for him to hike her dress up and bunch it around her waist, tug aside her panties – red… in case something unexpected happened again at the bar – and squeeze into her again. Practically the same size as Choji, but her husband was overly bashful when it came to bedroom intimacies.

Kiba had already taken down his zipper before he paused. Maybe it was the crack to the back of his head, but the recklessness of saké had suddenly met the opposition of guilt again. Growling, he forced his hand to overlap and clasp the one she was using to brace against the wall. He wanted to fuck her; she wanted him to as well. Give her what she wanted; cram every inch of his cock up her snatch and provide her with the necessary pleasures of their station!

Yet he could not do it. He only made it as far as taking out his shaft, and though Karui tugging on it was incentive, he refused. "We're drunk," he said, looking off painfully to the side when their interrupted passions had entered that murky, un-arousing state where you knew nothing was going to happen, or if it did, it'd be awkward and quiet.

Neither of them liked awkward and quiet…

"Of course, I'm drunk," Karui announced after a moment of silence and obvious disappointment. She straightened out her clothes, brushed back her smooth hair, knowing that Kiba was watching her, and turned a cold shoulder to him as her arms crossed. "There's no other way I'd let an idiot like you touch me." She could almost see the hackles rise at his neck, taking her words as a challenge. He'd fling her against the wall, pick up where they had left off, and make her sing her denouncement of monogamy.

He didn't. Years of doglike obedience had been pounded into his skull by his mother. Even if he succumbed to the instinct that led them to this tricky, sticky situation, he could show some restraint… as well as some respect for her and her husband.

Karui said she wouldn't be coming to the bar again, and left him with that singular promise.

It was a promise that perhaps lasted a week at best; Kiba couldn't know because he was away for a week on a mission to train the youths of Konoha the layout of Konoha's terrain. But sure enough, the night he returned and went to the bar, drinking merrily with his Konoha kinsmen, Karui appeared. He smelt her before she walked through those doors, and a part of him had hoped that she was just passing by outside. But no… the ebony knockout was through those doors like she owned the place, her amber eyes immediately finding the bar.

She knew he was there, where he was, but she didn't show it; her eyes didn't glance once in his direction, yet she picked the singular spot on the bar that had her full back to him. The cold shoulder again; it almost made Kiba laugh, almost made him stand up and go over to her. She smelled of the outside. Though assimilated as a ninja of Konoha, the wild and great peaks of her homeland had become a permanent part of her scent, and Kiba was drawn to it. He kept himself in his seat, for Karui was not alone.

Bringing Choji would've angered Kiba. This was his bar, this was the place _he_ laid claim to Karui. Maybe she knew that, because it was Ino at her side, chatting up a storm about motherhood, her son and husband, and all sorts of trivial things Kiba knew Karui couldn't stand.

But what Ino definitely was was a barrier. If Kiba approached, Ino's perceptive eyes would catch on, and her mouth would run all over Konoha. He wasn't very fond of Ino beyond being comrades, but this was the first time he wanted to throw her out of the place.

So Kiba had no choice but to ignore Karui as she was ignoring him. Easier said than done when Kiba kept stealing glances at her, becoming distracted from the now-irritating stories of his bar buddies. Karui had a mug of beer with her, but the foamy head hadn't even come close to her lips. She really was here for him if she had her drink and wasn't enjoying it.

Troublesome woman… Kiba rolled his eyes with a groan, hating that he quoted Shikamaru in any way. The irritations of the night – two hours in at the bar – had become overwhelming. A trip to the restroom, and then straight home… Maybe he wouldn't be bringing back company, but his hand would take care of those troubles, no matter how long it took.

He told those in his circle where he was going and that he was done for the night. They nodded and carried on like he was already long gone. No real friendship among them; Kiba was fine with that. With no stagger to his steps, the alcohol already clearing from his head from the hour-long sobriety, he made it to the restroom. He hadn't gone for the toilet; he went for the sink, splashed his face a couple of times, and observed himself in the mirror. Stiff features cracked with a fang-peeking smirk.

Troublesome woman, he thought again.

He walked towards the toilets behind him, a quick, unneeded relieving before heading home, before the door opened and someone walked in. It was a public restroom; Kiba wouldn't have bothered looking over, but for the earthy smell of Kumogakure…

He whirled around and confirmed visually what his nose had already told him. Karui stood there, staring at him intently, the first time she'd looked at him directly all night. That look sent invigoration down his body and made him begin to swell.

In her hand was the beer she still hadn't touched. Holding its handle now might've been another of the night's firsts. Was she going to down all of it before speaking? Kiba hesitated, waited for some kind of reason for this improper intrusion on the men's restroom, and finally caved and questioned her.

Her answer was safely locked behind her glossy lips. She was standing right next to the sink he had just been in front of. Her beer-holding hand stretched out over it and upended the mug. This silent demonstration spoke loudly her intentions: No alcohol tonight.

Before Kiba could process her reasoning, she was on him. Her tongue tasted faintly of green tea; no sour sting of alcohol could be found in her mouth. She wanted him to know this. She was coherent, in every stage of her right mind, and two very certain words came out of her mouth when she slid her lips off his: "Fuck me."

It took nothing more for Kiba's inhibitions to give way so that he could surge her against the divider of the stall he had been caught in. He was on her mouth immediately, kissing and slurping at her lips and tongue. His hair – usually slicked back – swung forward from the force and acted as a wispy, broken veil around their faces. He nearly ripped the vee of her blouse to get to her breasts, unbound from a bra. The succulent flesh felt so good and right in his palm. He tweaked those dark nipples of her, making them ache tenderly after he'd finished with them; one tit, after his play, came out from her daringly-low collar.

He would fuck her now. He would give her the pounding he should have given in the alley. Now, there was no fog of alcohol to his clarity. He would remember the feel, the sight, the sounds and scents as he squeezed every inch up her twat.

He brought up the hem of her dress, and what a surprise it was to find the passionate red waiting for him, guarding her chastity from his sight with irresistible allure. His erection was out before he chose to go for her. The moment the entrance was exposed, he wanted to be inside of her. He tantalized the moment with deliberate hesitation, his finger tracing the rim of her panties, so very close to her sex. "Ino?" he asked quietly.

"Gone."

Fabric cracked and stretched, and Karui howled out as she was filled. Kiba buried his own noise into the crook of her neck. Amazing how he hadn't taken another girl since that first night with this redhead… He took in her scent, and his blood became molten. The obnoxious (to him) smell of Choji lingered. He must've lain with his wife no more than a night or two ago. The fat bastard… Kiba inwardly cursed the audacity… the audacity of them both. Karui was heaved upward, her toes almost coming off the ground as Kiba rammed into her, supporting her ass with tightly-clenching hands.

She was _his_ now!

**_POUND! POUND!_**

How dare she lay with another man, husband or not?!

**_POUND-POUND-POUND!_**

Karui gasped, struggled for breath as the elated Inuzuka fucked her harder than she ever had been before! The men in Kumo had been thorough, but Kiba's hips carried and transferred passion to her. She wrapped a leg around him for stability. "_Oh! Ahn!_" Noises of pleasure came from her, but not much in terms of coherency. He was better than her husband; she gave him that and more. Whether or not they were similar in size didn't matter. A curiosity had led her and Choji to experiment with the Expansion Jutsu, but without control and knowhow, Karui was too sore to walk the following day; it was not a time she or even Choji could brag about. Increased size didn't equal increased pleasure.

But Kiba knew what he was doing. He rotated and gyrated and somehow managed to angle himself just perfectly to hit that one particular spot in her body that brought her to climax. She hugged him to her bosom, burying his sweaty face in her cleavage as she let out a hoarse cry of ecstasy.

Kiba wasn't done. Even as the divider buckled and threatened to break loose from the screws that had it to the wall, he kept going harder and faster. Even when someone walked in – a brief entrance before scurrying back out, unaware who the two were within the toilet stall – he wouldn't let Karui down. Nothing would get him to do so… until she spoke again, a hot, sultry whisper as she dipped to his ear.

"I always thought the Inuzuka preferred a certain position."

She bit at his ear.

He knew exactly what she wanted, and it was exactly what she would get. He let her down, a brief period for them both to catch their breaths as she turned and drew her dress over her jutting backside. Again, the panties – now drenched at the crotch – nearly ripped, and again, Karui felt the satisfaction of a man invading her willing body.

Kiba would've preferred her on her hands and knees, yipping like a bitch in heat as he rutted her. Next time, he assured himself as he bent over her and scooped up both of her floundering tits.

Next time…

Karui locked her fingers over the top of the stall, each thrust against her echoing in the form of the divider's rattling. Yes, she had Choji recently, and even so, she went back to Kiba. These were not the desperate actions of a neglected housewife; these were the choices of an adventurous woman craving satisfaction! She needed the thrill, and Kiba was more than willing to give it to her; give it all to her as he threw himself against her cervix a final time, cried out a prolonged crescendo, and sent his fertile volley to her womb. When his tired member dropped out of her – Kiba did not draw back, lingering for as long as the stature of his erection allowed – the outpour ran in milky rivulets down her brown thighs. Her hand absently touched the mess, closing its escape to harbor as much of him as she could.

Kiba came down, arousal – stronger than any liquor – finally ebbing to bring the uncertainty of the after. He looked at Karui out of the corner of his eye; direct eye contact might be painful. Karui said nothing and just futzed with the collar of his shirt, distracting herself. She wasn't aroused anymore either. She had the mind of a wife who'd willingly cheated on her loving husband for some guy at the bar. Kiba bit his tongue and waited for her to shove away and scold him outwardly, herself inwardly. He knew the game.

"Come to my house," was her startling request.


End file.
